Ain't That a Bitch
by reconghost5
Summary: After a long and grueling battle, the hero is always forced to make,the ultimate sacrifice. This is one such tale. One-shot and very AU.


**Author's Note: so this kinda just happened. It's heavily inspired by the D &D game I'm in just replaced with SAO characters. So enjoy.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Sword Art Online in any way, shape, or form.**

The battle with Heathcliff had been a long and grueling one. But now, here He lays. At the foot of his own thrown. Not dead, but badly wounded. Agil grabbed his sword and began to run for the exit. "Come on! We have to go and get this thing away from him before he's healed up!" Everyone silently agree with the large man and ran after him. Once out the large stone doors of the castle everyone halted to catch their breath. "Damn. We actually did it," Agil said with a light chuckle.

Klein sat on the ground and shook his head. "We aren't outta the woods yet. He heals fast and I'm sure he'll be on us again soon."

"So guess we aren't done yet," Agil said as he stood back up straight and began to walk forward. "Let's fin..."

"No," Kirito began cutting Agil off. "No. Not this time." Kirito picked his swords, the Elucidator and the Dark Repulser, off the ground, standing straight up. "Well you see, there are so many stories where some brave hero decides to give their life to save the day."

"No. Kirito no," Klein pleaded as he got to his feet.

"And because of their sacrifice, the good guys win, the survivors all cheer, and everybody lives happily ever after."

"Damn it Kirito don't do this," Klein continued to plead. His eyes beginning to water up.

"But the hero. Well the hero never gets to see that ending."

"Whatever you're thinking Kirito don't do. Don't you dare fucking do it." He cried taking a few steps forward.

"They'll never know if their sacrifice actually made a difference. They'll never know if the day was really saved. In the end, they just have to have faith." Kirito shrugged his shoulders as he let out a soft laugh. "Ain't that a bitch."

By this point Klein was grasping Kirito's shoulders. "Fuck man. You don't have to do this."

Kirito just brushed Klein's hands off of him, watching his friend crumble before him. He looked over to Agil holding the sword. Kirito could see the temptation in Agil's eyes to resist what he was about to tell him. "I want you to take the sword and get as far away from here as possible."

"You don't have to do this man," Klein said staring at Kirito's feet. Not wanting to look him in the eyes.

"I don't know if I'll be able to beat him. But I'll at least hold Heathcliff off. Give you guys a chance to escape and recover," Kirito looked down to Klein and smiled a genuine smile. "It's been fun." With that Kirito turn around and went walking back into throne room. Closing the doors behind him.

Klein got up and began to beat on the doors. "Damn it Kirito. You idiot. You Damn idiot. You don't have to do this. Don't leave us," he cried out, tears running down his face. He eventually turned around, put back against the door, and slid down it.

Agil walked up to Klein slumped form and crouched down, putting a hand in his shoulder. "Come on Klein. We have to go."

"We can't just leave him," he responded in a defeated tone. "I can't leave my best friend."

Agil let out a sigh. "I know Klein. But Kirito made this choice so we can live to fight another day. We owe it to him. We need to go and wait this out. We have the sword. So long as we keep it away from Heathcliff he can't bind with it."

Klein just sat there, staring at the ground in front of him. "But..."

"No buts Klein. We have to go. It's what Kirito would've wanted."

Klein just nodded his head. Finally accepting that there was nothing else he or Agil could do now. As they walked away from the castle, Klein took one last look at the door. Remembering his friend as the hero he was.

 **Author's Note: before you say it. Yes the quote about heros that Kirito says is from Red Vs Blue. Other than that, Please review, favorite, follow, recommend, and all that jazz. If you need any explanations behind this, Please message me. I'd be more than happy to answer.**


End file.
